


Rose Red

by DeeDee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, promt non-con non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, Tom Riddle and Amortentia. Deadly combination, I'd say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot for the using rightonthelimit (underxmyxumbrella)’s HarryMort prompt: Love Potion. This is an AU story where I only altered timelines, making Tom and Harry classmates.  
> The recipe was taken from http://hppriorincantato.yuku.com/topic/3849#.UIK-p4R96So  
> BUT!!! In order to use the ingredients on the “Ministry banner” from my challenge, I added some instructions of my own. Please bear with the situation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone/anything from the Harry Potter universe.

  
[](http://imgur.com/siwzR)   


~ I saw you for the first time on the train. You were the one child that walked with poise and didn’t talk to anyone. You were distant and cold, and I decided we would never be friends. ~

 

~ I saw you for the first time in a crowd of noisy boys, at the bottom of the stairs. You were everything I was not: cheerful, messy, and loud. But you hair was dark like mine and you eyes – they shone. You were a Gryffindor to boot, and I decided I didn’t want to make acquaintance. ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ You were the best in every class except flying. You never came to watch the Quiddich games your House played, either. What kind of Slytherin does that? Just so you know, I still don’t want to be your friend. ~

 

~ You were exactly as I imagined, in all but one aspect: surprisingly, you were doing decently at school. For a Gryffindor, that is. Perhaps you would be interesting enough to talk to, but I still doubt that. I will keep my eyes on you; one day you might grow to become my rival ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ You beat our House last year, but don’t expect an easy victory now that I have joined the Quiddich team. I will earn so many points as the team’s seeker, that you will fall off your pedestal soon enough ~

 

~ You’re suddenly surrounded by so many people, people that used to look only at me, and all that just for catching an enchanted golden walnut. I find this situation strange, and for some reason, it’s getting on my nerves ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ I’m in the Hospital Wing, after a bludger hit my arm so hard that my forearm bones were both fractured. Looks like I’ll be spending the night here, even is Madam Pomfrey was able to fix my arm so fast. For some reason, the last image I saw before I fell off my broom and out of consciousness was your worried face. Were you worried for me, Tom Riddle? ~

 

~ You are the most idiotic Gryffindor I have had the misfortune to meet. I will personally sabotage all your future training sessions until they kick you off the team. ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ You’re very good at dueling, Riddle. As someone who was raised by Muggles, my summers are all “dead time”. I can’t practice anything. I can barely do my homework. And yet, you breeze through everything and even mop the floor with your pureblood housemates. How is this possible? ~

 

~ You land yourself in the Hospital Wing yet again, Potter. Honestly, you’re doing even worse than Lestrange and that’s saying something. At least, this time it is my fault. The Transfiguration Professor told me to go and apologize to you, as if it was my fault you’re so weak. I will come to you anyway, because I must maintain my perfect student façade. I cannot explain why, instead of the usual boredom I feel when I must do something, seeing you is something I look forward to ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ Your House has been winning the House Cup for the last five years despite my best efforts as a Seeker. That is beyond frustrating. What will it take to take you down, Riddle? I don’t want to become a teacher’s pet. That is not my style. Oh, stop smiling so seductively, you prat. Just because you grew a few inches and you have a light tan after the summer, it doesn’t mean that I’ll start drooling like your blasted fangirls ~

 

~ Potter. If you bump into me in the hallways one more time, I will blast you through the wall. As if it wasn’t enough that you grew and you muscles are so defined that I can actually see their shape through the white shirt, did you really have to knock me to the ground and let me feel the warmth of your skin and the faint smell of your shampoo? ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ I’m losing my mind. Every time Riddle looks at me with those piercing eyes of his, my heart flutters and I have an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. My breath catches every time I see his smile and I find myself looking at those fine hands, with long fingers, and that perfectly shaped mouth. I wish I had never fallen on top of you. I wish your cold hands never reached out to touch my face. ~

 

~ This is very bad. I have to write a very good essay for Transfiguration, but all I can see is Potter’s goofy smile after he beat my House at Quiddich one more. Why did he let his hair grow over the summer? He looks so good now that girls are swarming by him every minute and for some dumb reason, it bothers me greatly. ~

 

 

 

**///**

 

~ I want to feel it at least once more. I know you will never love me, not even look at me like I mean something to you. But just for once, I want to see you without that Slytherin emotionless mask of yours. I wish to hear gentle words and to feel gentle caresses and to kiss your beautiful lips. Riddle, you’re destroying me. There is one way I can have all that, but it’s illegal – and immoral. I really shouldn’t. ~

 

~ It won’t go away. You fans steal you attention every minute of every day. But will a shining star like you ever look at a cloud of darkness like me? I have nothing to offer you, nothing to entertain you with. Potter, but I want it so much. Could you give me just one night? One night to have and maybe then this sick obsession of mine will disappear. I will even Obliviate you if the experience is too much for you. It will be like nothing ever happened. Amortentia is hardly the worst thing I’ve ever done to someone. Did you know, Potter? Last summer I killed my Muggle father. I’ve been numb ever since. For some reason, nowadays you’re the only one that still moves my heart. I must have you, no matter what ~

 

* * *

 

 

_Brewing time: 2 1/2 weeks_

Tom Riddle diligently read the recipe for the Amortentia potion, as he didn’t want to get anything wrong with this one. It was something that his Harry would drink, so it had to be perfect.

 

_Ingredients:_

_12 Ashwinder eggs, frozen_

_2 oz. of belladonna essence_

_5 Veela hairs_

_1 rose (petals and thorns)_

_1 cup of white wine, mixed with 1 cup of water_

_3 Moonstones_

These ingredients were going to be really hard to find. Harry Potter looked down at the paper lying innocently on the table wondering how on earth he was going to get Ashwinder eggs and Veela hairs. Roses, he could steal from Hogwarts’s gardens, and the moonstones – well, he had a stash that he had won at Exploding Snap two weeks prior. 

_1\. Put cauldron on fire. Add the moonstones gently and wait exactly one minute after adding the last one. Add the cup of white wine, mixed with one cup of water. NOTE: do not add wine unless it is mixed with water, for it his highly volatile. Stir counterclockwise for two minutes._

How easy it was. He could not believe this was a 7th year level potion. He could not wait to get it done.

_2\. Slowly add the Ashwinder eggs. Bring to a slight boil, stir frequently until the potion is thick, and a sparkly blue color. Add the rose thorns one by one. Stir after it turns blue for five minutes._

Harry tore his hair out in frustration. His potion wasn’t blue enough, and he was afraid that a teacher might come by and discover him brewing an illegal potion in the girls’ bathroom on the second floor. He was lucky that everyone thought it was cursed by an evil spirit after Ravenclaw 5th year Myrtle Milles died suddenly after looking in the mirror. Really, people could be so stupid sometimes!

_3\. Add the Veela hairs. Put out the fire and cover the cauldron. Let the potion sit for thirty minutes. DO NOT take the lid off of your cauldron, or the vapors you inhale will cause a Narcissistic-type complex._

Tom Riddle snorted. Narcissistic complex, yeah right. As if the potion could make him love himself more. Poor Harry wouldn't know what hit him. Tom shuddered as he began to imagine Harry tied up to his bed, green eyes looking at him in pleasure from the green sheets, while he ki--- oh shit. No time for daydreaming, time is up.

 

_4\. After thirty minutes, put cauldron back on. Uncover. Potion should now be a light yellow color._

This sucks. Somehow, my potion looks normal right now but I’m still afraid to feed it to Riddle.

_5\. Add one ounce of belladonna essence, and half of the rose petals. Stir and let boil on low heat for one and a half weeks._

Rose petals. Maybe I should put some red rose petals on the bed?

_6\. Add the other ounce of belladonna essence, and the other half of the rose petals. Stir, and let boil on low heat for one week._

Tom Riddle is like a rose. I just wish he would lose his thorns a little bit so I could do this the proper way. I wish to treasure him, but will he allow it?

_7\. Put out fire. Steam will rise from the pot in heart-shaped swirls, and will be a mother-of-pearl sheen if brewed correctly. Let it cool down and add your hair to the mix. Then, add a few drops into you love interest’s food. Good luck!_

I think I’m going to die. How will I get Tom Riddle to eat or drink something from me? That paranoid Slytherin will probably run with the tail between his legs at the first sight of a “peace offering”.

Oh look, he’s coming my way.

It’s not past curfew, is it? Ooooh shiiiit, it is. Prefect Riddle will burn me for this.

 

“Potter, how lovely to see you here! I must congratulate you for your victory over the Ravenclaws”

“Ah…thanks! Um…how are you?” I managed to squeak. Damn the stupid butterflies!

 

He smiled. It was strange, though. His smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.

 

“Good. I see it’s after curfew, Potter. You grades have picked up in the last months, you must have been studying hard”

“Yes, yes I have.”

“That’s very good! Except…you haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“No, I haven’t actually”

“Here’s a sandwich I had with me. I though I would get hungry, but I didn’t. You should have it.”

“No, I couldn’t!”

“I insist, Potter. I could get to the kitchen quite easily if I get hungry again. Prefect privileges and all”

“Oh…in that case, thank you! I would like to give you something in return”

 

My face was burning. I really hope I wasn’t blushing in a very obvious way. I gave him a small muffin I had snatched from dinner earlier and he ate it directly from my fingers. I couldn’t stop the gasp when he accidentally licked my fingers.

I think I want to go now.

I wish I hadn’t given him that blasted thing.

His eyes turned predatory. His hand enclosed painfully around my wrist and he opened the door to an unused classroom, pushing me in and drawing silencing and notice-me-not charms with such dexterity that it frightened me.

What happened after that was neither gentle, nor loving. There were no words of love exchanged; it was dark obsession, and then I knew why this potion was banned by the Ministry.

I had turned the calm, gentle Tom Riddle into a monster.

As he held me down hard enough to bruise, as he bit me, I cried. My pain was so dull compared to what he must me feeling right now. I had stolen his reason, his common sense, his conscience and somewhere deep inside, his true self would cry out, without being able to overthrow the effects of the potion. Most of all, I cursed my Gryffindor nature; why didn’t I make a cure too, while I was at it?

 

Riddle fell asleep immediately once he was done, with a small smile on his lips. I kept crying the whole night, feeling like I was lower than scum. I had violated the perfect student, the boy that made my heart race. I held him and I caressed him, because I couldn’t bear to get away. I could only hope that maybe, some day, he will find it in himself to forgive me for everything. Oh, who was I kidding? Slytherins don't forgive and they don't forget.

Tom Riddle stirred and my stomach growled. Oh, wait. He had given me a sandwich earlier. I should probably eat it.

 

“Don’t!” a hand stopped me, and I froze.

“What?”

“I fell asleep" He said, scrubbing his eyes lazily. "Why are you still here, Pot- Harry?”

“I couldn’t just abandon you! I-I did this to you, I – “

“Raped you” he finished for me.

“Yes, I did. Are you going to hurt me now?”

 

Riddle’s eyes widened.

 

“What? I’m the one that raped you, Harry”

“Amortentia”

 

He gasped.

 

“I put Amortentia in that muffin”

 

He started to laugh. I couldn’t understand what was so funny about it.

 

“I put Amortentia in the sandwitch” he said, looking sobered up. “As for the antidote…it’s in this muffin” he said, taking out a muffin from his pocket.

 

“So you wanted…I mean, you wanted me too?” I asked quietly.

“Only you, Harry. Only you can move me”

“Eat the antidote, please” I told him, looking down. I did this to a person that already wanted me. I'm even more of a monster.

He started munching on his slowly.

 

“Yours tasted better” he said, trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

 

I healed the tearing while he ate, and slowly put my clothes back on without looking at him. He did the same.

 

“Harry. The way I see it, we both want each-other. Why not give it a go?”

“I am ashamed of what I’ve done”

“I almost did it too”

“Almost is better than ~did it~”

 

I turned to leave.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I will tell the Headmaster what I did.”  
“Are you insane? You’ll get expelled. It’s not worth it!”

“But I am guilty! I raped you!”

 

Tom Riddle sighed and approached me. He was so stunning, how could I do this to someone so precious?

 

“Your consciousness is eating you up now, my Harry. I only have one thing to say. _Obliviate_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **A few days later** :

 

“Hello, Potter”

“Hello, Riddle” Harry said, turning to look at his school rival and secret crush.

“I hear you were released from the hospital wing this morning. How are you feeling?”

“The matron is not sure how it happened, but I must have hit my head pretty hard if I can’t remember what I did the last three weeks. Imagine how many lessons I have to catch up to! Nightmare, I’ll say!”

“Your House will use the replacement Seeker in the next game, I heard?”  
“Yes. I suppose it’s for the best", Harry admitted, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry. Hufflepuffs are the weakest. Ginevra Weasley will have no problem taking them out”

“That’s not…” he sighed.

“Potter. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me the next weekend?”

“Just-just the two of us?”

“Sure”

“Like-like a date?!”

“A date”, Riddle agreed.

“But that’s…I mean it’s so…”

“Just say yes”

“Yes”

 

And Riddle knew he had done the right thing. A blushing, stuttering Harry Potter was a much better sight than a sad, guilty one. Not to mention, Harry was so adorable!

 

Tom returned to the Common Room with a happy smile on his face.

 

The Slytherin first years screamed and ran away in terror.

 


End file.
